Rites of Succession
by Yukichou
Summary: The Lord of the West is dead at the hands of his greatest foe. This is a short tale of what could have happened long ago.


Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Note: Since there is no defined name as of yet for Sesshomaru's mother, I decided to use the shortened for of _Kimiko_-empress, as her name/title.

Rite's of succession

Tragedy had struck the Western lands. The Lord, Inu-no-Taishou had fallen in battle to the demon dragon, Ryukotsusei. He left behind a grieving wife and son. His son, Sesshomaru, is the sole heir to the title and all that once belonged his father.

"Welcome back to the palace, my young lord. Your lady mother is waiting for you in the Grand Hall." The palace steward advised as he walked a step behind and to the right of Sesshomaru. "There is much the two of you must discuss, and you know how she hates to be kept waiting."

Sesshomaru glared at the steward in annoyance and continued on. _So, Father was killed in battle, and he took the beast with him into death. At least he left me his swords_ he thought as he approached the doors to the great hall. A pair of servants opened the doors as he drew near. He entered the Grand Hall without a word and walked toward the solitary throne that stood atop the dais at the back of the hall.

Sitting on the throne was his mother, Lady Kimi. Her hands were resting on the arms of the throne and her fur was draped around her arms and shoulders like a shawl. Even though she was much older than her son, she appeared to be a sixteen-year-old human female. And like her son, she had a blue crescent moon on her forehead and stripes along her cheeks. Unlike her son though, she had only a single lilac mark on each side. "Ah, Sesshomaru," she said as he stopped at the foot of the dais and bowed to her. "So glad you could finally grace us with your presence."

"You know very well that I came as soon as I could." He said with an annoyed look. "I've heard talk around the palace about a ceremony for the succession to become official. Is there any truth to this Mother?"

Kimi studied her son a moment in silence. "Yes, there is." She said at last. "But we will talk of that in private. Fore now, let us speak on what has happened here in the West since you left those many years ago, and maybe you can tell me what adventures you have had."

The two talked for many hours about what had happened to Sesshomaru and in the West. The time for dinner came and they continued talking during the meal. When the meal was drawing to a close, Kimi looked to Sesshomaru. "My son, come to my chambers after the moon rises, then I will tell you what must be done for you to claim all that is yours."

It was late in the night once the moon finally rose to take its place in the heavens. _Mother, this had better be worth it or someone is going to get hurt._ Sesshomaru thought as he walked down the hall to his mother's rooms. He could see that a lamp was on inside through the _shoji_ screen. He lightly knocked on the door and called, "Mother, are you awake?"

"Come in Sesshomaru, I've been waiting for you."

He entered her chambers and found the rooms steeped in shadows, only a single lamp was lit and that was near the door. He glanced about. "Mother?"

"Over here." Her voice came from the gardens outside her chambers. Sesshomaru exited the entrance room through the door that exited to the gardens. His mother was standing in a clearing looking at the sky.

"I am here Mother, now what is it you were going to tell me?"

"Not here in the palace, I have a more fitting place in mind. Come with me." With that she created a cloud to ride upon and beckoned her son to stand beside her.

The moon rose to shine over the roof of the palace and to bathe the garden in it's ethereal light. It was then that Sesshomaru noticed that his mother was wearing. She was not wearing the kimono he was accustomed to seeing her in. Nor was she wearing clothing one would expect to see one travel in. She was wearing a sleeping robe, a very sheer sleeping robe that left hardly anything to ones imagination. _She must have been thinking of Father a little while ago_ he thought as he took his mother's offered hand and stood beside her on the cloud. There was little room, so he had to press against her to stay on. Doing so he could feel the softness of her body and the warmth coming from her.

They traveled for many hours like this heading north. They were soon passing over the coast to the waters of ocean, leaving land far behind. Soon the only sights to see were each other and the lapping waves beneath them and the only sounds were the rush of air, their breathing, and the crash of waves.

Though Sesshomaru was loathed to admit it, the situation was actually starting to arouse him, being pressed so close to a scantily clad female that was undeniably desirable in every way, even though she was his mother._ Good thing I am wearing my armor. I would hate to explain to mother why I have an erection standing so close to her._

They eventually came upon a deserted island far to the north of Nippon. Or maybe not as deserted as Sesshomaru had first thought. On the island was a decently sized house, though it looked as if it had not been lived in for many years. Also, there was a large field near the house.

They landed near the house. Kimi began walking toward it and beckoned Sesshomaru to follow her. He did as he was bidden and asked, "So why did we have to come to the middle of nowhere to talk, mother?"

"Once we are inside Sesshomaru." She replied as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Why is she being so secretive about this? I'm sure everyone at the palace knows what is going to happen," Sesshomaru muttered under his breath while he walked to the house. A glow came from inside the house. _Mother must have lit some candles or a fire, preferably the latter, it is a bit chilly out here, _he thought as he entered the house.

"Alright Mother. What is all this........about?" Sesshomaru's voice became small as he asked the question due to shock, with his mouth hanging open once he finished. There standing before him was his mother. She had removed what little clothing she had been wearing and was waiting for him stark naked. The glow that Sesshomaru had seen from outside was from candles and not the fire he had hoped for. They did nothing to raise the temperature of the room.

The chill was making Kimi's nipples of her large firm breast erect, or at least he thought it was from the chill air. He also noticed that his mother had barely any hair at her pussy, that he could still see the curves of her lower lips. And what hair she did have was the same alabaster as the flowing mane that graced her head and framed her beautiful face with it's almost fey quality. "Sesshomaru, the ritual for succession means that you must take all that belonged to your father and make it your own, including his mates."

After what seemed an eternity, Sesshomaru eventually found his voice again. "What are you talking about Mother?"

"Just as I have said. In order to claim the title that was your father's and all his possessions, you must also claim his mate as your own. From this point on I am no longer your mother but your mate. Also you must do so before this night is through or you will forgo any claim to the title of Lord of the West and all that comes with it."

He stood there in thought for a moment, gazing at his mother standing naked before him, waiting for him to lay with her and take her as his mate. _Damn. Father did you do this to see how far I would go to claim what is mine, To endure that mother would be well taken care of, or did you have to go through the same thing when your own father left this world? Regardless, this is the only way open to me so that I may claim what is my birthright._

"Very well Moth... I mean Kimi. I will do as you say. I will make you my mate before this night is finished." He replied. He began walking toward her, disrobing along the way.

"There is one last condition that I did not mention."

"And that is?" He asked as he removed his chest and shoulder armor and began to remove the sash and his kusazuri.

"Before this night is finished, you must take me as your mate, and I have to be with pup."

He finished with the kusazuri and dropped it to the ground, removing his hiori next. "Is that all?"

He now stood in front of Kimi wearing only his hakama. He took her into his arms and pressed her naked form against him savoring the warmth flooding from her bare flesh. He looked down into her eyes and said, "Shall we get started then?"

He pushed her slightly away from him and bent to kiss her. Their lips met and Sesshomaru gasped in pleasure despite himself. Her lips were softer than he could have ever imagined, not even the finest silks were as soft. He pulled away and looked at her again, he could see in her eyes that she was not forcing herself to do this, that she might actually be looking forward to this. He bent to kiss her again, giving in to the heat of lust and passion that had been growing in him since they left the palace.

Their kiss was longer and more lustful, their tongues met at their lips then continued on to explore the other's mouth. Their hands roved over their partners body, stroking, caressing, and groping, trying to find the spots that would make their new mate gasp and moan in pleasure. While locked in the kiss, Kimi untied Sesshomaru's hakama and let them drop to the floor, Sesshomaru unconsciously stepped out of them. He took Kimi's breast into his hands, they were soft and supple to the touch and yet still perky, even though he had suckled from them as a pup centuries before. He squeezed and a moan of pleasure rose to her lips.

A futon was on the floor near where they were standing, it looked as if it had been brought recently in anticipation of this night. Sesshomaru caught Kimi in another passionate kiss and then swept her into his arms, carrying her to the futon. He gently laid her down and positioned himself over her. He then began kissing down her body till he reached her breast. There he began licking one of her nipples very slowly, enticing small groans and moans from her. He then took the nipple full in his mouth, sucking it while rolling it around with his tongue and teeth. Kimi gasped as waves of pleasure crashed over her, Sesshomaru could smell that she had came at his manipulations. He brought her close to the point of climax again the released her breast from the embrace of his lips. Kimi looked up at him, pleading with her eyes from him to continue, already out of breath from the intensity of the orgasm she had just experienced. He let her relax and let the pleasure begin to recede, then he went to her other breast and gave it the same treatment the other had received. This time Kimi's moan was louder than before.

Sesshomaru then stopped and returned to kissing her soft silky skin and made his way to her pussy. He ran his hands over her legs and thighs, slightly scraping occasionally with his claws. He the slowly opened her thighs and gazed upon her cunt in all it's glory. He saw then that there was even less hair that what he had thought. She only had a small tuft at the front of her pussy, the part that he saw when she was standing before him. The rest was bare and was as smooth as the rest of her skin, even smoother if truth be told. He slowly ran the tips of his fingers over the lips of her pussy, savoring the softness and the fact that they were dripping wet because of him. He lowered himself down and ran his tongue over her lower lips, causing her to gasp in near orgasmic pleasure. Then with a slightly wicked grin Seshomaru plunged his face into her pussy and explored the womb that gave him life with his tongue. Kimi did not gasp this time, she screamed in pure ecstacy. He continued for several minutes, causing her to come multiple times and he lapped up her juices each time.

Once he was finished he raised up and reposition himself over her, looking down into her face. Kimi looked up at him, gasping to regain her breath. Sesshomaru's 10 in. Dick was so stiff that it was hurting him, and it was poised right in front of the lips of Kimi's pussy, so close that a single thrust would drive him deep into her. Even though he was not touching her pussy with his dick, he was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of her. As he was savoring the felling and imagining how tight she would be considering she had given birth once before, Kimi regained her breath. "Sesshomaru, please stop torturing me. Please give it to me."

Startled out of his fantasy, Sesshomaru looked back down. "What?"

"I want your long hard dick inside me. I want to feel you pounding way at my pussy, making me your mate. I want to feel you fill me with your seed, making me the mother of your pup. Please Sesshomaru, son, give it to me. Give your mother, what she wants."

He smirked at that._ He he I guess she had been thinking about that the entire time, that her son is the one doing this to her, and that it is driving her wild and horny. If only she knew how wild that thought is making me._ "Very well then." He then plunged his dick into her pussy, part of him returning to were his life started with the plan of springing new life from the same fertile source. As he did that, and Kimi gasped in pleasure, he said, "Only because you asked so nicely, _Mother_."

He nearly came as he entered her, she was so tight and the fell of her was to exquisite to be described in words. _I've had virgins that were looser on my dick than she is._ After waiting a moment till both were adjusted to the felling of the other, and so Sesshomaru could control himself and not come after the first thrust, he began pounding her tight little pussy. He started slow at first, then picking up speed and force. Kimi gasped with each thrust, and as Sesshomaru increased his rhythm, the gasp turned to moans, then screams. She also began to move to match his rhythm and would grind her pussy against him each time he thrust into her. Soon she was screaming at the top of her lungs as waves of orgasms crashed over her.

In between the screams Kimi began asking Sesshomaru to fill her pussy with his seed, to make his mother the mother of his child. She also told him that she had never experienced anything like this before, that his cock was even bigger than his fathers. Sesshomaru could not hold back any longer. He pounded her pussy as hard and as fast as he could, he felt his ow climax rising, and just as his sperm spilled into Kimi's womb He sank his fangs into her right shoulder, over the mark his father had left there long ago.

The two collapsed onto the futon, winded, but far from exhausted. They rested for a moment in each others arms, enjoying the others scent and the scent of their mating. They were far from through and the night was still young. Once they had rested, they stood and exited the house. It would be much too small for what they were about to do.

They walked toward the middle of the field, Kimi was a step behind Sesshomaru and to his left. Once they neared the middle they parted ways, Kimi heading to the left, and Sesshomaru to the right. After putting several yards between themselves, the two transformed into their true form, that of gigantic snow white hounds. Kimi turned so that her cunt still dripping wet with desire was facing toward her son. She whimpered in desire for him to mount her like the bitch she was. Sesshomaru padded forward and sniffed Kimi, his nose brushing over her pussy and the fur around it. She growled in pleasure at his touch, even more so when he liked her with hi long wet tongue.

Sesshomaru mounted her, driving his mammoth cock into her. He pounded away like one of their more mundane kin would. Kimi howled in pleasure as she climaxed yet again, the ways of her pussy crushing Sesshomaru's dick. He was close to cuming himself, he could feel his dick swelling inside of his mother. As he ejaculated his seed into Kimi's womb once more, he bit her on the left shoulder marking her fully as his mate. Also as he came, his dick swelled and knotted near the base, preventing him from removing himself from her until she was with pup.

He continued to pounded her as he filled her with his cum, their howls were heard for many miles away, all the way back to Nippon. Many humans that heard it took it as an ill omen for things to come, the youkai that heard knew that some lucky youkai were having the best fuck of their life.

The sun rose on the island, Sesshomaru and Kimi were laying in the field asleep, exhausted from their mating. His dick was still buried inside of his mother/mate, but they were once again in their humanoid form. He slowly removed himself from her as to not wake her and picked her up. He carried her to the house so that they could rest undisturbed. As he walked he thought, _Hmmm.... I guess I need to start thinking of names for our child for when it is born..... I think Inuyasha will be perfect if it is a boy, Father always said that he liked that name......_


End file.
